Hidden
by Thatshyperson
Summary: Sarah Carter had one goal; to stay hidden. Except when she moved into town, the people there had other plans, especially Travis. Now she knows everyone and everything, which isn't all too bad. But secrets are. With secrets nobody could ever find out about, could she truly remain hidden, or will her past catch up with her?
1. Old and New

I let out a groan as I hear my phone buzz again and again, no doubt it was Travis. It's Saturday and eight in the morning, he better have a good reason for waking me up. I hurry to the bathroom and put my hair up like Rhonda's, my cousin. We look nothing alike though, beside our hair. The mirror shows a pale, big eyed girl in a white dress with a small green jacket with short sleeves. After a year, I'm still not use to a cheery version of me. I'm way different than I was when I left.

I came from a family who preferred basically everyone over me, especially my sister. After years of feeling hurt and confused, I left and moved in next to Rhonda. Nobody questioned me, which was fine by me. I'm not real good at talking to others anyway. For now, let's just say I'm Travis' age.

Speaking of the blonde boy, I go up to the door and open it, revealing my teeny tiny crush and good acquaintance. I don't do friends, not anymore. With gorgeous eyes and that smirk, it's a wonder why he talks to me every day.

"Hey Travis. Let me ask you something. Why the hell did you wake me up?!" See,I'm very straight forward when it comes to sleep. Interrupt it, and you'll see the devil in me.

But of course, he keeps a smirk on his face. Ugh, people in this town are too happy. "Sorry Sarah, but we are going to be late!"

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me. A year ago, I would've gone all warrior on him. Now, I just let him. Pathetic, right? My stomach starts growling, and I remember not having any breakfast. Eh, used to that anyway. But maybe Roger has extra granola bars.

"Late for what?" I ask groggily.

"Poppy's party!"

Poppy's birthday was today? Oops. Oh well, she'll just write her name next to Travis's gift. Again. I let him drag me towards the Center Flower Garden, knowing I wouldn't get out of it.

Once we were there, I saw everyone. And I mean everyone. Even Summer, who is so stereotypical it isn't even funny. Oh, and don't forget mayor Rosayln. I know I can't. Don't get me wrong, she's very sweet and excellent at her job, but I may have run into her a couple of times in my old life. See, she was a spy, and I was too. Except we worked on different sides. You could probably tell who was good and bad, but if you can't, then take a hint. Anyways, she's seen me before and has tried to bring me down, but I always escaped. It's kind of my specialty. Oh, and according to my former boss, my intelligence. Hey, an IQ of 176 doesn't go to just anybody.

Anywho, we've met a couple of times, but here's the catch. She's seen me as someone completely different. Darker clothing,my long hair down like Violet's, except with a white streak on one side. It was always temporary, so it came off before school and anytime I needed it to. Want to know another catch? Nobody, not even my family, knew. They didn't know I worked for MorcuCorp back then, or that I'm technically still affiliated with them. Oh, forgot to tell you. I technically never quit.

i joined mainly for the money, and because it was kind of fun being the bad girl in secret. Nobody knew and nobody suspected me. Contact lenses really do go a long way.

"Sarah! So good to see you again!"

Speaking of Rosalyn, there she was in her blue shirt and pencil skirt.

"Hello Rosalyn, how are you?"

"Good!" Everyone says everything enthusiastically, way too enthusiastically. Right now, I wanted to see the spy version of her, so serious. But of course, she never beat me. I was nicknamed the speedster, or most of the time, the brain.

"I'm surprised to see you out Ms. Carter," Ugh, why do people have to be formal? Especially the nice ones who I've dooped in the past. "Your files claim you're this shy and very quiet person."

My files? Just what did she have on me? I plaster on a fake smile. "I just had to come and see Poppy, this is for her after all."

Rosalyn scolded Travis, then turned her attention back to me. "Honestly, that boy needs to grow a pair. This is all for you."

I almost choked. "Me?!"

Travis looked at me sheepishly. Damn if that boy wasn't so nice and friendly like the rest of them I would have showed him the definition of scary.

"Well,today is the day you moved in to town. We all wanted to celebrate."

Great. So instead of sleeping, I would be partying? Gah! Wait...why do these people remember this sort of stuff? Oh for goodness sakes.


	2. Of Sprays and Letters

The next week, I woke up to pounding door. Dammit! Who the hell could that be?! I grumpily got up, did my hair, and walked over to the door. What I would do to be able to yell a very aggressive swear and scare someone off.

"Why does everyone decided pounding on a door is ok?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Carter."

My eyes widened. Shit. "Sorry Mayor Rosalyn."

She waved me off. "All's good. May I have a word with you?"

I nodded my head vigorously and invited her in. She could talk about so many different things, including one of the secrets I'm hiding. I led her to my couch and brought her some bread.

I smiled lightly. "How may I help you?"

She smiled in that business way, the one that wants to win everyone over, and crossed her legs. "Well Sarah, you're almost to the age of eighteen, and well, I've noticed some papers flying about with you. Particularly college applications."

I gulped. "Yes." How the hell did she know?

"All the applications requiring education do come to me first. After all, I'll be there when you graduate."

Right, I forgot about that. Well, as long as they weren't some other letters I have, I'm all good. The letters are for another day.

"The thing is, you have no colleges listed in our area, or even remotely close. Now, I can't tell you what to do, but may I ask why?"

Oh boy. I'd have to lie on this one. The truth is, I can't stay here longer. The college I have to go to is where I used to live, where I could train to be an agent/ spy. Maybe the good guys or maybe bad guys, who knows. The point is, the people who went their are mind blowing and the school is amazing, academically and training wise. Of course, I'm making people think I'll research in technology, which isn't a complete lie.

I sighed. "I'm afraid I will not get to better enhance my major here then where I feel the need to go. I'm very sorry mayor. I'll still root for you in elections though."

She laughed. Great. "It's alright dear. I just came to check up on you. Now I should get going, the town won't run itself."

Before I knew it Rosalyn was out the door faster than I could say bye. That was too close to call. Any other document and I'm screwed. I'm guessing now would be a good time to mention that. See, I had some wanted posters and other things that thankfully never made it here. Nothing too serious though. And sure, I had a few cops who wanted to arrest me and an angry Buddy trying to chase me a couple of times, but he never came close. Athletics is my house, I was practically born to do a hit and run, even my old trainer said it.

My stomach growled. Ugh, I need an omelet, now. Maybe Gino could make me an omelet pizza, or even just an omelet. Nah, pizza. Is he even open this early? Probably not. I walk over to my pantry and grab a granola bar, too lazy to make something.

The doorbell rang, and I face palmed. Could people leave me in peace? Now I want my-never mind. I open the door to find Summer, still dressed in her cheer uniform. That girl breathes in cheer.

"Hi Sarah!" Oh god, her bubbly voice isn't this fun in the morning.

I plastered on a fake grin. Only a few more months and I'll be gone. "Summer, how are you?"

And of course, her voice gets even higher. "Great! So I was wondering if you'd do something with me."

I raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting. "What would you like me to do?"

"Well, could you spray some of this perfume on Chaz? Dr. F said to spray it anywhere on the target and it would instantly fall in love with the person who wears the same smell."

Ok I had to admit, that was kind of cool, but mostly funny. I've used tons of sprays like invisible and knock out ones, but never for love. And who would? Love is a distraction. I can't have that. Besides, I could be a one woman act just like I've always been. Nothing wrong with that.

"Why me?"

She giggled. Damn laziness, I'll need a coffee after this. "Silly Sarah! It's obvious he likes you, why else would he follow you like a love sick guy?"

Of course. I snatch the bottle from her. "Sure thing. In fact, by tomorrow, he'll be yours."

I practically slam the door in her face. What if I could take out some components and make a new spray? I've got some old chemicals and an urge to do something mischievous. Just because I got out of the business doesn't me I stopped being even the slightest bit bad.


	3. Of Secrets and Guys

At last, my new spray is complete. Of course, it only took six hours and a few toxic chemicals, but it was amazing. Gives anyone strength and agility. It was for when she became fifty and needed an extra boost. After all, you never really quit the spy business. I get dressed in uniform for the royal academy and grab the keys to my motorcycle. Yes, motorcycle.

It was given to me by my grandfather, who is still alive and my hero. Dude can still throw a good punch. I love my motorcycle more than anything, except grandpa. Everyone judges it and says a sweet girl like me deserves a more proper ride. If they knew my past there mouths would be shut.

Here's a fun fact. You needed transportation everywhere you went. Whether it be car or helicopter, you had to have one. Motorcycles are easy to maintain, at least to me, and can go to great speeds. Plus, it's just you and the wind. What more could you ask for?

I arrived in ten minutes, a personal best. Sure it was hard with islands and everything, but my ride was more than wheels, it was outstanding. I see Chaz at the entrance, jaw dropping. I've been driving this since I learned how to crack a safe at age three and the engine functions.

"Hey Sarah." Chaz said confidently, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sup." I say un interestedly. It really bothers me that nobody has said anything about behavior or coming to school the way I do. Isn't everyone suppose to be nice and all that?

I walk to class and find everyone already there. Makoto had transferred to the school like I did, and she loved it. She's alright, especially for a robot. She's a good acquaintance. Liberty is very sweet, and kind of adorable. Chaz is loud and obnoxious, Summer's cheery and pretty, and Travis, he's nice and is addicted to his phone.

I go to sit in my usual spot, a corner desk near the back without anyone near me. Honestly, being alone is awesome. No distractions, getting to be independent, and the best part, nobody can talk to me. Best seat ever. But something changed. Chaz decided to sit next to me, something I found rather strange.

"That's a pretty sweet motorcycle you've got there." Chaz exclaims, that smug look waiting for me to smack off."

Of course, I just plaster on a fake smile. "Thanks."

Something clicked. The perfume Summer gave me. Thankfully, I put some of it in the water I planned to give to Chaz after I liquified it. Now would be the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Chaz, do you mind trying out some mineral water I made?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes for effect. Good thing I put mascara on.

As I planned, he fell for it. He took the 'water' from me and gulped it down with no remains. I quickly excuse myself and went up to Summer.

"I gave him the spray." I whisper.

She bounces in her seat excitedly and makes her way over to him. Something went wrong though. Instead of falling for her, he gazed lovingly at her, then went back to his original self. The hydrogen must have messed with the formula. Shit.

"What are you looking at me for?" He asked, confused.

Summers smile faltered before it came back up. Dammit, now I felt guilty. This town is making me a softie.

"Nothing." Summer mutters before walking back to her desk.

At lunch, Summer was glaring at me intensely. Apparently, she thinks I purposely messed with her formula. But I kept a straight face on. Travis sat across from me, and I could see Liberty gazing at him with interest.

"Are you that dense?" I asked. It was about damn time someone addressed this, this issue. Back home, you just went for it. Now people act all shy and crap. Bullshit.

"About what?" Travis questioned. Oh god, it was worse than I thought. He was clueless!

"Liberty. She likes you, so make a move already." There, problem solved.

"But I don't like her like that." Oh crap.

"Oh." I say, looking down. Two wrongs in a day regarding boys, how fun.

"Don't get me wrong, she's great and everything, but I like someone else."

I scoffed on the inside. What was with people and crushes? Waste of time. In fact, love really needs to take it down a notch. People come and go, that's why you never trust anyone. What, did you think I gave out my real information besides my name? Here's a secret. I've lied all my life. Nobody knows who I really am. They think I'm this nice, smart girl who is reserved and wants to be working with graphic design. Lies. I'm bad ass, on the run, sarcastic, and downright lonely, just the way I prefer. They think I want to have a family and be this perfect girl, well they're wrong. I don't need family, just allies.

At the end of the day, I drove back home. But something strange was sitting on my porch. There was a man, holding a package. When he took off his hoodie, I saw Derrick and my eyes widened. How did he find me? I thought I was off the grid.

"It's good to see you again Sarah." Derrick says. I just stand there, shocked. He comes over and kissed me. I kiss back, only to make myself less suspicious.

We used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, in reality and when we were on missions. Quite frankly, I kind of enjoyed it. Of course, I was more broken and needed an ally because I have to go with someone. We were a power couple, going strong for three years. Then I left, never breaking up with him. A mistake I shouldn't have done.

"How?" I asked, unable to form sentences.

Derrick chuckles. His voice got deeper, a really nice voice. "Simple, really. Remember how Rosalyn worked on the good side? I sent her a letter saying I was a related person to you, and she gave me your address. Funny how easy I could follow people these days. But now I've found you."

He takes my hand. I can't be found, not now. Not when I was so close to leaving, to be free.


	4. Of Emotions and Reveals

Last night was horrible. Derrick came back, and all these memories piled up. Stolen kisses, moments of weakness and hurt. It was too much. I even shed a few tears that didn't make it out the other night, and I believe crying is weak. Of course, it was nothing a little makeup wouldn't fix. But red eyes were something that even eye drops couldn't fix in under ten minutes.

I had to drive underwater, yes underwater, real quick or I wouldn't make it to school on time. When I took out my folder, I saw a note fly out. I quickly reached for it and my eyes widened. Sometime last night, Derrick put a note in my backpack.

Dear Sarah,"

I must say, I did miss you a lot. Now I'm getting all mushy, do you see what you did to me? But I don't care as long as you're safe. Why you left is beyond me, and I'm hoping you could tell me. I know you have trust issues, but please believe me when I say you could trust me completely.

From the guy who came to like you, Derrick. P.S., throw this away in the next twenty four hours. The letter will disintegrate.

I refused to cry out of weakness. He was right, I did have trust issues. I trusted nobody, and fought for myself. I didn't even trust him yet, but he still cared. At least he cared, unlike my family, who didn't bother to send a postcard or anything. I'm pretty sure my sister even watched me pack at some point.

"I'm detecting the human emotion called sadness, correct Sarah?" Makoto asked me.

I sent her my best poker face, but it was so damn hard.

"Are you ok?" Travis asked me, concern evident in his voice.

I laugh lightly at his concern. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you so upset?" Chaz asked. It's the first time I've ever heard his ego go away, and it's nice. But when did all these people appear?

"A letter from home, that's all." Technically not a lie.

"Ooh, what does it say?" Summer asked excitedly.

In my head, I'm shooting daggers. How obvious could she get? "Something I'd like to keep to myself."

"Not even the tiniest bit of info?"

"Afrid not." I utter quietly.

They moved back to their spots just as Rosalyn walked away. For once, I was excited for homeroom to start, then I'll be off to my advanced classes. But something was off, I could tell by the forced smile that nobody took notice of. It better be because some damn political crap went wrong, because I don't need anything else on my plate. When I exited the classroom, I threw the paper away, never wanting to see it again. Ever.

When lunch came I skipped. I didn't feel like being in a room full of happy people who would make me feel worse, and my appetite was long gone. Smoothing out my skirt, I sat down on a bench outside the school. Security measures were pretty bad here.

I sigh and absentmindedly pull my hair. I look down at the bracelet adorning my wris, simply just silver. But it's what's on the inside that counts. There's metal and software, along with GPS and a map. Yuki stole it from Morcubus for her, the only thing I values, along with the motorcycle.

"Ms. Carter, I'm surprised to see you out here." Rosalyn said, her perfect bob not moving with the wind.

"I am too." I say.

She takes a seat next to me, and has a folder resting on her lap. "I never took you for the type that just took off without a message."

My eyes widened. Shit. "Excuse me?"

"I did a bit of research and found that you had gone missing, only writing the word goodbye on a notecard."

The pieces were going to come together at this rate, and I wasn't happy. "I didn't know what else to say."

"Don't run from your past Sarah. You're a very intelligent student, along with being a great spy."

I was ready to die. How and when did she figure out? "What?"

She took out pictures of Derrick and I last night. Surveillance footage, of course. The one thing I've always underestimated. "Derrick represents MorcuCorp, and I believe you did too. At first, I didn't see it. But when I compared photos of you in the past and present, it made sense. To think, you fooled me, the mayor. Not everyone can say that."

"Why don't you have me arrested then? I worked against you and at one point almost destroyed you."

She smiled. "Becuase there's good in you. You worked for many reasons, including money, strength, survival, and how to live off the grid. You're not like them."

I was shocked. Nobody I knew cared as much as Rosayln did. It's all so new. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But after school, you're driving that motorcycle to my office where we'll continue this talk. Not everyone would be as gracious to know who you really are."

I wanted to add that she still didn't know me. That whatever information she has doesn't explain the whole truth.

"Thank you." I say, not really trusting my own voice.

She grins at me. "Your welcome Sarah."

And so after school I went straight to her office, ready to hear what she has to say about me. There's a lot of shit to go around in regards to what I do and who I am.

"Ah Ms. Carter, please take a seat."

I obliged, nervous as hell. I don't even know why, this stuff shouldn't faze me. "So what do you know?"

She kept on smiling, something I found awfully creepy. "From memory, I know that you're almost eighteen and have an impressive academic record. You have one older sister still living with your parents. You moved away from your family purposely, not seeing them in a year, and you never want to return. You had a white streak in your hair to symbolize where you stood and almost killed me at one point."

My mouth might as well have dropped to the floor. She knew all this by memory.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Damn, she might get through my whole life story at this point. "Derricks your boyfriend who you want to break up with and growing up, Brandi was your childhood best friend. You made tons of money off of Morcubus, giving you the opportunity to mad dash over here. Lighting speed and quick thinking. Dangerous according to some, bad, and a no good con, which don't worry, I know is mostly untrue. As a child you started picking safes and reading code. You hate being too happy, and had a completely different personality. Then of course, there's your files."

Suddenly, she pulled out this huge stack of papers, all with information about me. Damn, that was impressive.

I quickly regained composure. "To be fair, I'm not all sunshine and rainbows everyday of my life here either. But yeah, I did fake a lot for quite some time, haven't I?"

she laughed. "You did Ms. Carter, and I'm stunned you're pulling off all of this at such a young age."

I shrugged. "Eh, I've been in the business for a while, doesn't faze me anymore."

She sighed. "Derricks return puzzles me. He does seem to miss you, but more than he brings on. Just in case, I'm going to put some devices to protect you anywhere you are, especially when you're home. In the mean time, if anything suspicious happens, make sure to let me know."

This woman sitting right in front of me showed more care than my family ever did. Why? "You don't have to Rosayln, I've already caused enough trouble."

"Sarah, I want to protect all my people, including you. You're family to me Ms. Carter, you've grown on me. Watching you develop over the years astonished me, a young girl like you going out there and doing what you do isn't easy. You were never the enemy, they are."

Didnt I work for them? Aren't I technically the enemy? I feel horrible, and guilty. Training doesn't prepare you for the big reveal, when some one finds out the real you and cares for you like that. Nothing ever will.


	5. Of Family and War

As soon as I got home, I ran to the bathroom and quickly wiped off escaping tears. I, Sarah Carter, am no crier. I didn't cry during The Notebook or anything like that. But here I am, crying over my family. My dear sister, who always had the favorite card under her wing.

The beautiful and charming one. The one with light curls and wowed everyone over. I was always second place to her, and now the mayor knows it too. I hate it, the feeling of weakness. And right now, that's what my tears are practically screaming.

And my parents, the ones who gave birth to me. They didn't care, I was someone who helped pay finances and they let me live. I hated living there every second of my life, for they never gave me love. And doesn't everyone deserve it?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and I quickly wiped off everything and reapplied makeup, hoping that whoever was on the other side would be so damn clueless as to my blotched up face.

"Hello?" I ask weakly.

Travis's eyes look at mine, and I could tell he sees past the facade.

"Sarah? Oh gosh Sarah what's wrong?" Travis questioned. He buried my face in his chest, and I want to pull away. But I don't, I can't. And it sucks knowing it. He whispers soothing words, and my tears turn into ugly sobs. I'm so fucking ridiculous it's not even funny.

I lightly push him away, wiping the remaining tears. "You should go."

Travis looked bewildered. "Go? You're obviously hurt, why won't you let me help you?"

"Because nobody can." I snapped.

He looked upset, but he knew he needed to turn around. Good, get away. I don't need pity, I'm fine. Perfectly stable, and still in one piece. And so maybe I'm stupid for telling him to back the hell off, but I never needed anyone. Ever.

Travis silently walked back, and for a split second, I wanted to take it back. But I'm not, becuase I'm not stupid. Becuase I'm just that damn stubborn.

I was about to shut the door when Derrick just happened to walk up, right where Travis can see him. Derrick realized it too, and yet he had the decency to just stroll up with a grin on his tanned face, Damn him.

"Woah, what happened to you?" He asked concernedly.

I batted my eyelashes fakly. "What gave it away? My tear stained face or red eyes? Take your pick."

And now I was furious. Furious as hell. He doesn't have the right to stroll up all smug like looking so calm. That bastard.

Derrick backs up a bit, knowing my temper. "Why are you mad at me?"

I scoffed. "Mad? Oh no, I'm downright furious. Who the hell are you to come here with a sappy letter about feelings and that crazy shit? Oh, you could trust me, that's the first thing you have to say?! No, hey I missed you and I don't care why you left as long as you're here with me now sentimental crap?!"

He took two steps forward, now standing right in front of me. "So you did miss me."

I looked at him incredously. "Of course I did! Well, for a few days but still! My only goal coming here was to get rid of my past and then you just happen to show up. And you know what, screw all of it!"

He smirked. "Oh Sarah, the past will always catchup with you. And remember, it never vanishes."

"Well I don't care! Can't you just get out of my life?! Can't life just move on after I screwed up?!"

He turned around and winked before walking away. "But that's not how it works. And listen to your instincts more, because I'm back for more than just you."

I blinked, startled. I had officially gone crazy. He said he was back for more than me. What else is there? Unless he meant my secrets, becuase practically everyone wants them. And now I'll add him to the list.

Furiously, I slammed the front door shut. Damn him. Becuase there is no way I'll let him get what he wants. My eyes scan toward the drawer with all my old spy gear in my bedroom, and I smiled wickedly. Two can play whatever games in store.

I quickly gather everything and shove it in my bag, careful not to break anything. I grabbed the keys off the table and hopped on my motorcycle with a smirk.

In my mind, this means war. And I never, ever back down from war.


End file.
